Why'd You Reject?
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: At a party at a mansion with her date Brett, Brittany is supposed to have a great night. So was Alvin, but he was lied to and rejected by Brittany. Can a shocking revelation change that, before it's too late? Bralvin one-shot, cartoon!


**Bralvin one-shot. Brittany & Alvin are 15, Brett is 16, and the other girl is 15. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Why'd You Reject?~<br>~by ChipetteGirl10~**

Brittany stared at her reflection as she stood in front of her shiny, pink-outline full length mirror in her room. She twirled to the right a bit so she could see how she looked in her pink and white ruffled dress, which had red accents here and there. She sighed dreamily at her own image. Her auburn hair was in a celebrity-style curly ponytail, rather than the plain one she typically wore every day. Her nails were manicured pink of course, and her eye shadow was red. She had on mascara and only a little bit of blush. And how could you forget dark pink lipstick?

"You look amazing," Brittany told herself with a smirk, "and Brett is lucky enough to be the boy you're going out with tonight." With one final wink, the girl strode away from the mirror, grabbed her small purse off of her bed, and headed downstairs, where her date for the night, brown-haired, blue-eyed Brett Trevon, was waiting for her. The boy grabbed her hand with a genuine smile.

"You look hot, Britt. Let's get it on to the party, shall we?" he said, leading her out to his car. Brittany giggled like any girl would and got in the back seat with him. They buckled up and off they were. The ride was only ten minutes, and seeing as the couple didn't have much to talk about, they rode in silence. Brittany looked to Brett for a minute to see any kind of emotion on his face. He looked at her with a smile, and he turned his head toward the window to see the city in the bright lights of the night. And soon enough, they pulled up to Janet Jameson's mansion, where the party was taking place.

**~Meanwhile~**

At the same time, Alvin Seville, clad in red and donning his cap as usual, sat in the backyard with a Coke can in his hand. He looked at all of the other partygoers. Some girls were in the hot tub, some were in the bounce house that Janet had rented to make the crowd feel young again, some were in the tree, and yet others were back inside admiring the house. Alvin seemed to be bored to everyone else. The truth was, he didn't want to be here…alone, anyway. He had asked one girl in particular, and that was none other than Brittany Miller herself, who rejected him stating she already had a date. But in the next class, he had heard her except Brett Trevon's invitation.

"Why did she have to lie to me and go with that idiot? He's dated more girls in a week than I have in a month, and that's a big statement right there," the chipmunk muttered sourly. He looked up to see Brittany walking into the backyard, arm-in-arm with Brett as he led her to the trellis swing. A burning passion of rage and jealousy came over Alvin. He looked away from them – it hurt him too much to see the girl he liked with another guy after being lied to. Instead, he looked over at the girls in the hot tub and pretended to be studying them. This action seemed to have caught Brittany's attention, because she got up to go greet the chipmunk.

"Hey Alvin," she said as she stood in front of him. Alvin's sapphire-colored eyes flew up to meet her icy blue ones.

"Hi," he said unenthusiastically. When she heard no more coming from her counterpart, Brittany walked away slowly with uncertainty tainting her every step. When she got back to her seat, however, she came to find out that another girl, a blonde girl slightly taller than her with eyes as blue as the oceans in Bermuda, was sitting in her seat next to Brett. This girl was wearing glittery blue Mary Jane heels, a glittering blue silky shirt with silvery jeans, silver hoop earrings, and a small silver locket. Her hair was curled and let down. Brittany looked at Brett for an explanation.

"Brett, who is she?"

The question came out with two voices. Both girls looked at each other for a fraction of a second before turning back to Brett with surprised looks. Brett sank down in his seat and jammed his hands into his pockets. Brittany's eyes watered. The other girl's eyes narrowed. Brittany watched as the other girl reached out and slapped Brett across the face, leaving scratch marks due to her long, French-manicure. Brett reached for the spot that the other girl hit. Brittany slapped his other cheek and walked into the house, holding back sobs. Alvin looked at Brett. _You are SO going to regret making Brittany cry, jerk._ The red-clad chipmunk ran inside after Brittany. There was no sign of her at all.

"Has anyone seen Brittany?" he asked a few girls who were clustered in the kitchen talking. A brunette, who was on the cheerleading team with Brittany, glanced up at Alvin with a concerned look.

"She ran through here a couple minutes ago crying her eyes out and talking about not being able to handle her life anymore. I would find her fast, Alvin. She was headed toward the front door," she said. Alvin nodded to her with thanks and sped off. He darted out the front door to see Brittany on the edge of the road. A car was coming down the street, coincidentally. Alvin gasped and bolted across the front lawn just as Brittany was about to run out into the middle of the road. His strong arms wrapped around her waist before she would move. He could hear his counterpart sobbing violently, her whole body shaking. Her make-up ran down her face. She tried to fight back and get him to let her go, but he wouldn't have it. The car drove by them.

"Brittany, don't you dare ever try suicide," Alvin scolded her. Another tear ran down Brittany's cheek.

"Alvin, I can't take it! Life is too hard! Every time I find a guy to go out with they always cheat on me! And they always try and get too serious too fast and insult me of I want something intimate! They don't want to wait Alvin! It's all too complicated! I just want to die and let all my troubles disappear!" Brittany sobbed. Alvin rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder. He took note of everything she said.

"Britt," he whispered softly into her ear, "I'd be willing to go out with you…so why did you reject me?" Brittany stiffened up a bit and choked out the words.

"Alvin…I rejected you because…I-I-I…I love y-you…," she stammered. This got her crying again.

"I rejected you because I didn't know it at the time. But I instantly felt bad and wanted to take back the rejection and the lie and tell you yes but you were already gone. For the first time since I've known you, you looked ready to cry. That's when I knew you liked me back but…I didn't know that you did before. And I've heard the reputations the girls know you for," she said.

"Brittany, I would never, ever cheat on you. If you don't want to get serious quick and you want to take it slowly and intimately, and want to wait for it, then I would respect that. Brittany, you have no idea how much I love you…," the red-clad said. Brittany smiled a bit.

"That means a lot to me, Alvin," Brittany said softly. And without thinking twice, she kissed him right on the lips.


End file.
